


Changes

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homelessness, Love (implied), M/M, The Past, changes, overcoming pain, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: Should he stay or should he go? Knowing Sirius, he'd probably jinx him with a body binned curse upon the couch if he dared tried to leave. It's best to stay voluntary. Remus found that the most difficult of things in life was making eye contact with a person who he believed to be a murder for so long. Someone he had truly loved and admired suddenly becoming the darkest person to walk the world. His heart clenched and turned in on itself at the memory of the darkness which engulfed him all those moons ago.--Remus and Sirius reconnected as they begin to face the up coming WW2.Will things be the same after 12 years in Askaban?





	

_Everything has changed. How could it not have after 12 years of being locked away, separated, and 10 of those years being accused of murdering the man both of you had loved like a brother?_ It changed him, and it had certainly changed Remus.

Sirius' rough paws rubbed at his growing beard with a soft sigh, his darkened eyes staring at the wooden table in front of him. His left hand was clasped around a pocket knife which he seemed to take great delight in using to carve patterns into the table. The patterns- which were dug within the old, rotten oak table that resided within the middle of the kitchen with many different stains upon it from dinners, teas, breakfasts and other events taking place at it -were rather similar to the ones which lived along his body. His mind wandered and his hands fiddled idly as the cogs and wheels in his brain set hard to work at twisting and turning. 

Sirius had become ever so more vigilant since he'd escaped. Roughly six months on the run did that to a person - Left them always feeling on guard, twichy and rattled. He still felt like that now, surpringly. He feels as if any time soon the Minster of Magic will burst though the doors and send in Dementors; they'll Kiss him, kill Remus and possibly take the rest in for questioning. After that they'll be imprisoned and the worse ones (like Mad-Eye who'd get himself in more trouble than needed with his _delightful_ attuide) would end up within Akzaban. A shudder ran down his spine. 

The large, wooden Grandfather clock that lived within the deep and drowning hallway on the other side of the kitchen struck loudly and echoed though out the quiet house, declaring it was 11:15pm. Had everyone gone? He knew that Tonks stayed some nights here and there - he didn't know why but she bought life back into the house so he wasn't complaining - and so did Shacklebolt and Moody but the rest seemed to only bother appearing when it involved Harry. He ticked everyone off in his mind who was within the order, a sort of registration of his own; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks.. who else was he forgetting? Black was positively sure that someone was missing from the list.. 

Again, his aging digits fiddled and twinned within his ever growing farcical hair as he mulled over who was missing..

 

Remus.

 

Fuck. He forgot Moony. Of all the people he could forget and it was his partner-.. his best friend. Black raised his head and squinted his silver eyes with a soft grumble. His tongue left his mouth and licked his rather parched lips. Where was Remus Lupin now? Where was he staying? Was he back on the streets after Hogwarts or did he finally decide to swallow his pride and take the help that was given to him. The tension between Sirius and Remus was ever growing. They had things both needed to talk about but surpringly neither of the old Gryffindors had the guts to confront the other. If only James could see us.. a soft chuckle departed from his lips at the thought of James screaming at him to talk to Moony about recent and past events.. unspoken questions lay between the living Marauders. With an exhale of air, the dark haired man got to his feet. Where would Remus be? The study, the living room? Or in Sirius bed.. anywhere, really. It wasn't like Moony hadn't slept in Sirius bed before although when he did there wasn't much sleeping going on (and it had been 20 years ago). Black deicded to check the downstairs living room first.

 

As Sirius approached, the floor creeked and cracked like they would snap any time soon but Sirius knew these floorboards. He knew which ones made a noise and which ones were silent, tricks of the trade of having to sneak out. His palm closed around the silver door nob and he slowly to open the old door and peered in. A few speckles of light came crashing into the darkness and revealed the old, tattered and scarred body of a certain sleeping werewolf upon the sofa. He was still wearing his grandpa jumper and a red tie. His hair a shaggy mess- so messy that James would have been proud -and his mustache certainly needed a trim. Remus had definitely let himself down over these years.. One thing Sirius had noticed, however, was how deeper and larger his scars had gotten. Remus face was clear of any harsh scars when Black was imprisoned apart from one which travled along his neck but now.. large ones crisscross over his cheek and nose. Deep, dark red ones that had nightmares behind them. Nightmares _he_ must have created.

With an unspoken spell and a flick of his old wand, Sirius lit the rooms dimmed lamps up. The light within them flickering and creating dancing shadows upon the wall, Sirius own silhouette being tall and dark like a monster from an old children's book. Remus had been asleep but his breathing had quickened when the lights came on. He knew Remus was awake now. Black walked past the sofa which was being used as a bed by the ex-professor and settled within a large armchair. Remus opened his sad, amber eyes and peered at the man before him. He sat up slowly and began to roll his sleeves up.

 

Should he stay or should he go? Knowing Sirius, he'd probably jinx him with a body binned curse upon the couch if he dared tried to leave. It's best to stay voluntary. Remus found that the most difficult of things in life was making eye contact with a person who he believed to be a murder for so long. Someone he had truly loved and admired suddenly becoming the darkest person to walk the world. His heart clenched and turned in on itself at the memory of the darkness which engulfed him all those moons ago. His eyes slowly drifted around his body; his dirty and rather unkept beard (Although Remus was no better, knowing what his own face must look like.), his tattered purple robes and the Black tattoos that seemed to be planted around his body. He shivered and shrugged his shoulders back with a groan. His hands gripped onto the decaying leather arm chair and finally let his eyes slowly slither up to meet the deep, twinkling, ashen coloured eyes that Black held. There was a moment of pure, utter, drowning silence which engulfed the dust-covered living room.

"Remus. We need to talk." Were the words which escaped the rubbery lips of Black. How should he respond? He felt the anger from the years of loneliness begin to fill him. "Oh _really_? I wouldn't have guessed. I thought you'd come in here to watch me sleep." He spat. His words full of hate yet also grief filled. It wasn't like him to respond to Black like that. He regretted the words as soon as they entered the air. Black was taken back by how Moony answered. _This isn't like you at all!_ His thoughts clouded his mind with thundering ideas. What should he first ask, maybe he should apologies for being rude. That night at the shirking shake had happened do quickly, he shouldn't feel angry; Sirius should! He was the one who was abounded by his lover that night 14 years ago. With a sigh, Remus opened his mouth;

"I'm sorr-"

Black was quick to cut him off. "No Remus, it's okay. I think it's time we turn over a new leaf." His words were soft yet rather powerful. Remus gave a short nod in agreement. They needed a fresh start. But, before they could, the air needed to be cleared first.

 

"Remus. What.. where have you been staying, whilst I was gone?" Sirius asked reluctantly, fearing the answer.

"Well. Nowhere and everywhere."a strange, sad grin lay across his lips as his hand slicked his dirty blonde and greying hair back, revealing his eyes clearer to the man in front of him. it was true, he'd slept in places he supposed no one should have been able to sleep and he's slept in the fairly common areas. "I've stayed under muggle staircases, car parks, park benches, abounded houses, garden sheds, I've stayed one or two nights at Dora's place and then I ended up here. On your couch." It'd only been as few weeks since Sirius had finally returned but this was the first time he recalled Remus being here, in this house, on this sofa.

"Right.." he tried to hide the heart break which surfaced in his trembling voice. "I'm going to tell you something. And you are not getting a say no no matter what happens, Remus John Lupin, and if you do then I'll just have to get Dora involved. If you still protest, I'll just tell Molly and Arthur and so forth until you finally understand how many people bloody care about you." He said with a more stable and determined voice now! His hands clapped together. "You and I shall be sharing a room since the rest have been taken by the large amount of members staying here. One bed to share or two, you can choice. I'm quite alright with either." Remus couldn't get a word in edge wise. His face slowly flushing at the thought of every member in that darn house becoming concerned for their little old Pet uswerewolf. He crossed his arms without protest.

"I'm buying you new robes; well Dora will be buying you new robes since neither of us can physically leave this house seen as the Minster of Magic and Pureblood families both want us beheaded." He shot a wink at Remus who chuckled very quietly. The first Chuckle he'd made since leaving Hogwarts.

"I'll also Convert the basement for you. I hope, from now on, you won't be feeling as lonely as you would usually.." Sirius looked down and so did Remus. Both, even though they certainly didn't admit, missed the company of their fellow canine companion on them Lunar nights. 

Remus was first to move. He took Black's hands into his own and held them gently yet lovingly. "Thank you, Padfoot." It was the first time he'd heard that name since his imprisonment. He couldn't help but smile widely, so wide that his cheeks began to ache but the happiness that filled him from the nickname was too great to contain. It reminded him that he hadn't lost everything and a piece of the past, even if extreamly tiny, stayed with them all these years.

"I.. Moony, shut up."

He pushed himself upon the taller man. Not forcibly, but noticeably to suggest that tonight he was going to be in charge. One of Black's hands rubbed up the side of Remus outer-thigh as Remus let out a soft giggle, falling back onto the sofa. Their lips connected and soon the two men shared a quick, tasteful snog before Moony wrapped his long arms around the dog-like man who lay upon his chest. That night, the pair deicded that the living room was going to be their bedroom when no one was around round. Their special room. Sirius was first to doze off as Remus moved a soft curl of dark brown hair out of his face. What a cutie. With a smile on his face, Remus began to drift into a deep sleep. His dream tonight would not be haunted by the Wolf. It would be as bright as the smile which laid upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! If you enjoyed THIS, leave a prompt in the comments tor the next chapter.  
> I'm running out of ideas and it's hurting my brain. Come on guys!


End file.
